disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Whitehead (book character)
For the character from the film, see Olivia White. Olivia Whitehead: Olivia Whitehead is a singer who is supposedly bullied on a daily ruitine and shy about her talent. On top of wanting to fit in, Olivia struggles with being born of a couple that lost their virginity, her mother leaving, and her father, Ted Whitehead, being arrested. Only living with her grandmother, Olivia has a hard time accepting herself and her dream is to possibly find her biological mother which she might do in the second book. It is clear that Olivia's father likes it when Olivia calls him his first name because he's trying to raise her to be less isolated and more independent. Olivia absolutely dreads public speaking and singing in front of large crowds, as she's afraid she'll get laughed at or teased due to her insecurities. Personality: Olivia is introduced as a painfully shy, insecure and nervous girl with depression issues, but aside from that she is very sweet, sympathetic, innocent, soft-spoken and has a strong love for her friends, who she often looks up to for support. She can't bear speaking in public because she is often nervous. She loves reading and has an obsession for poetry. Olivia has a distanced yet good, loving and healthy relationship with her father, who she often turns to for comfort. According to Olivia, when she was a baby, her father spoiled her in literature and the arts, saying he was always reading to her when she was a child and named her after a character from William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. Although she lacks confidence when it comes to getting things done, Olivia will pull through to support her friends and family when they need help, such as when she sympathises with Wen because his father will be marrying a younger woman, or when Stella calls her up to inform her that the Mel's machine will be removed from the middle school, Olivia, when told to get up by the delivery men, screams, saying she is not getting up. Stella, on some occasions, describes Olivia as either her best singer or her favorite. Appearance: Olivia is a little over-weight, with flat, lifeless hair and dull, solemn, innocent, hollow, puppy dog brown eyes, which go amber-yellow around the edges whenever she is happy. She carries a Scooby Doo backpack and is often bullied by Ray Beech and the Patties for it. She has a low, scratchy, thin voice, which makes her think that she will never be able to sing because her voice isn't strong enough. Despite all this, her friends, grandmother and father adore her for who she is. Story Lines: 'Book 1:' Olivia gets detention for skipping class in the janitor's closet, finshing "The Great Gatsby." In the detention room, Olivia starts signing for the first time while not feeling nervous for singing in front of people. The next day, Olivia, Charlie, Stella, Wen and Mo all meet with the music teacher, Mrs. Reznik, who wants them to perform as a music group for the up-coming Holiday Talent Show in November, but Olivia ends up stuttering out that she can't sing because she gets nervous, making Charlie breifly think of her as the silent nutjob. At a meeting at the ultimate teen hang-out, Bruno's Pizza Planet, Olivia is still unconfident when Stella attempts to get them to form the band. After some encouragement from Wen, whom she instantly develops a crush on, Olivia agrees. The next day, the band gets into a disagreement over music, causing Olivia's nerves to kick in. Finally, after Wen begins a rift on his trumpet, Olivia sings "Singing a New Song," the band's first single. Olivia later on writes to her father about the band. Soon, after the band can't think of a name, Olivia ends up getting targeted by the school bully, Ray Beech, a cunning, vicious and sadistic member of a popular rival heavy metal band, Mudslide Crush, who begins harassing her with the help of his vicious and cold-hearted Prom Queen girlfriend, Patty Norris, and Patty's equally obnoxious sidekick, Patty Keane, who make snide remarks towards her about her weight issues and Scooby Doo backpack, and Olivia, too shy and nervous to stand up for herself, falls silent. Mo and Charlie, who are watching in the distance and realizing how uncomfortable Olivia is feeling, walk over, asking their lead singer if she's okay and the two confront Ray immediately, telling him to back off. During the ensuing fight, Stella jumps in to defend them by spitting a gigantic mouthfull of Mel's Organic Frozen Lemonade all over Ray. When a teacher asks what had happened, Ray makes a comment that "Lemonade Mouth" (referring to Stella) "let loose." Although Stella ends up getting a detention, she doesn't even complain because she did it to help a friend, and the band decides to use Lemonde Mouth as their band name. At a later rehearsal, Olivia goes to get a lemonade, comes back clearly upset and reveals to the band that the Mel's Organic Frozen Lemonade vending machine is getting removed from school proporty. Stella and Charlie later learn it's because the school is sponsored by a soda company that offered money to help finish the school's new gym, as long as the school agrees to remove any competing drink machines. The next night at the school's Bash, the band members wait for Olivia to show up, Charlie, Wen and Stella in particular because Mo's boyfriend and Mudslide Crush's drummer, Scott Pickett, dumped her for his ex-girlfriend, Lynn Westerberg. Olivia is shown in the girls' bathroom, throwing up from nerves, and is saved by Wen, Charlie and Stella, who find her just in time, but unfortunetly, Mudslide Crush performs first. On stage, the band performs songs the Olivia wrote, and Olivia begins to feel more comfortable and more confident by the end of each song. Later, Stella makes a speach, which opposes the decisions for the school, angering their vice principal, Mr. Eliot Brenigan, who shuts them down. On Halloween, Mo, Stella, Charlie and Wen go to Olivia's house to console her when her cat, Nancy, dies. They gradually open up to one another and reveal their personal struggles, all except Olivia, who is not comfortable. The fallowing Monday, Olivia and her friends get called to Brenigan's office, who angrily tells them they aren't allowed to perform at the Holiday Talent Show. Although devestated, Olivia also feels a little bit of weight lifting off her shoulders. Soon, Charlie's best friend, Lyle, gets Lemonade Mouth a gig at Bruno's Pizza Planet. Charlie reveals to Mo that although he talked to Olivia about it, she doesn't want to because even the first time was hard for her. Later, after seeing a chalk drawing of her and her friends, Olivia tells Stella and Wen that she wants to perform at Bruno's. Olivia tells her father about the show and how she heard the song "Skinny Nancy" (inspired by Olivia's cat) on the radeo. Later, Mo, Olivia, Stella, Wen and Charlie reconnect with their music teacher. On the bus to New Hampshire, Olivia tells the story of her life. She introduces her father as a seventeen-year-old high school drop-out, who took Olivia's mother's virginity and got her pregnent. At the time Olivia's mom was living with her mother, Brenda, and her father was staying with friends because he and his dad didn't get along. Whe Olivia was a baby, her parents started fighting. When Olivia was one, her dad got arrested for three months for robbing the department store, and as soon as he got out, Olivia's mother, who never loved or wanted her and had issues with fights and drugs, left Olivia's father to raise his daughter by himself. Olivia reveals what a good father her dad was to her, how he loved to buy her pretty dresses and read her poetry, and named Olivia after a character from the Shakespeare play, Twelfth Night. In addititon, Olivia's father was also an alcoholic, and one day, when Olivia was eight, her father started drinking again and decided to hold up a store. Olivia's dad held up the store with a toy gun, but the store owner had a real gun, and Olivia's dad lost his head. He jumped him and the bullet went off in the owner's leg, but he didn't die from the bullet, it was a heart attack. They go to visit Olivia's father in prison, and after that, Wen, Mo, Charlie and Stella grow into realizing how important Olivia's friendship with them is to her, as they are the closest thing she has to a family. At a very crucial Bruno's show right before a big music contest, Catch a RI-Zing Star, Ray Beech provokes Lemonade Mouth and steps up his bullying towards Olivia, reffering to her as "the insane assylum," causing Olivia to shrink against a wall, enraging Stella, who lashes out at Ray angrily. A riot gets summaned and Lemonade Mouth gets banned from playing at Bruno's again. The next day, Wen informs Olivia that Mo and Charlie called him. Charlie got second-degree burns in his right hand and Mo is sick with a fever of hundred and two. Olivia feels terrible for her drummer and bassist, but also a little weight coming off. Soon, Olivia and Wen meet at Paperback Joe's, a book store and coffee shop, where Wen tells her that when his father will be marrying his girlfriend, Sydney, he wants his son to be his best man. Olivia is pleased about that, but Wen isn't because he tells Olivia, "Just because Sydney leached her way onto my family doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Olivia laughes, saying he's beign ridiculous. After seeing Wen's hurt look, she doesn't realize what she did wrong but feels bad. When Wen says he's backing out of the competiton and he doesn't even care because he claims Olivia would have backed out anyway, Olivia screams at him saying that he knows it's not about Lemonade Mouth; that it's about how happy Wen's father and Sydney are and he can barely see it because he's too busy living in the past when his mother left. Olivia claims that Wen should just be thankful that although Wen's mom left, Sydney is at least trying to be his friend and that she loves him and cares for the band. Then when Wen demands why Olivia did the band in the first place, Olivia reveals how she feels about him by screaming, "Oh for you, you jerk!" Angry and heartbroken, Olivia goes home, where she realizes she damaged her vocal choards from all the yelling. Olivia is summaned to the school by Stella, and runs into the other, because the Mel's machine at the middle school is going to get removed to improve the school grounds. They lie down in front of the truck, and Olivia refuses to move, along with the others. The men removing the machine call the cops, which gets the group arrested. At Catch a RI-Zing Star, Lemonde Mouth tries to perform one of their songs, but they quit because neither of them could play, much to Ray Beech's happiness. The crowd then begins to sing Lemonade Mouth's song to show their support. Later on, Wen realizes his true feelings for Olivia and redeems himself by giving Olivia a new kitten, much to Olivia's joy, and it is hinted that the two of them are in love, leaving an open door for the second book. Quotes: As I already said before, I don't believe in accidents. The problem is, I'm not a real singer. And I'm not comfortable on stage. Maybe you should give Sydney a chance. She's really not so bad. Clouds. How, if you're in one, it can make you blind to see what's right in front of you. And another thing about clouds is that they never disappoint you. They can be anything you imagine them to be....